The War of Shine
by kaja.camorra
Summary: The true story about the war btw Shine and Konoki on TNR
1. Prologue

Charas:

theshadow99 (f,SJ)

Kasado (m;Gen)

Ryukon (m;SJ)

Sasuke1010 (f,J)

Alarox (m;Gen)

Yumicho (f; Chu)

Selean_Aurion (f;Chu)

Resistance_Knight (m;J)

Tiamatt_Seirei (f;SJ)

Introduction:

It was a calm day in the year of Shine under the lead of the great Kage theshadow99 and many of the villagers of Shine, called Shinies, enjoyed their time at the tavern when suddenly Kasado, one of the loyal Genins of Shine stormed into the Tavern and announced that the Kage called out an Assambly for all Shinobi of Shine.

As soon as all Shinies heard this they came from wherever they were to hear what the great Kage had to say.

When everyone gathered at the Kages place theshadow99 stepped out and proclaimed:

„A few days ago one of our loyal spies in Konoki came and told me that the Konokians are taking preperations for a war. First I thought that the Kage of Konoki wouldn't actually dare to try to attack Shine, but it seems like I was wrong since I received following message:

„Just thought I would let you know that Konoki has declared war upon Shine. I am a person of honour so I am telling you so you can prepare. If you ever feel like you would like this war to end then PM me and we can discuss some terms for a cease fire.

Thank you, Oly1987"

So I tell you, my Shinies, feel free to crush Konoki into the dirt! Not that we don't usually do that anyways….."

With that everyone in Shine started to cheer and prepared their weapons to go into one of the greatest wars the village of Shine had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Yumis POV*

It was the first day after the declaration of war and I was sitting in the tavern listening to the stories of Shinobi who just came back from other villages.

I was tired and tried to relax since I had guard duty the whole night and was close to fall asleep when my friend Fazzenesa came in and walked over to me.

„Hey Yumi, how are you?", he asked cheerful as always and started to chat a little bit with me.

First we talked about the usual stuff like the weather and so on but soon or topic switched to more serious things like the war.

„I still can't believe that Konoki is actually stupid enough to declare war to us. They should know that we are stronger and have more skilled Shinobi than them", Fazz said chuckeling.

„They probably thought that they might blackmail us and get a few million Ryo if they offer to end this war without killing. Too bad for them that Shine is too stubborn to take an offer like this", I answered and couldn't hold back a smile.

Just when I started enjoying this little chat Kasado, one of the Genins of Shine appeared at the entrance and called out that an intruder from Konoki was seen.

With this the calm and relaxed mood in the tavern broke down.

Some of the Genins in the tavern started panicking while others wanted to head out and raid down the attacker while most of the Chuunin or higher ranks just ignored the message and continued to chat or drink.

During all this commotion Really came in and curiously asked what's going on.

„There's some intruder from Konoki", I told him annoyed and just wanted to continue the chat with fazz but knew that this probably won't be possible since someone had to take care of the intruder.

_Please don't say that I have to go out hunting now…_

„Seems like we will have to take care of this", Really spoke out what I just thought.

_Damn…_

So Fazz, Really and I went out and started to search the Konokian what didn't take long since we sent out hundreds of Clones and Phantom soldiers.

As soon as we found the Konokian we started to follow him until we were near the residence of the Kage.

"I know this one! That's Kayashi! I met him once when I was sent as a messenger to Konoki", Really told us when he recognized the intruder.

"We have to take him down fast since Shadow won't be happy to hear that a raider from another village got this far", Fazz muttered and as if this was a sign a Genin called NeoProxy jumped out in front Kayashi and was going to attack him.

_Great. Just what we needed__... -.-_

I was going to leave my hideout too to save the Genin from being slaughtered when Really held me back and suddenly Sasuke1010 appeared at the scene and dragged her student out of the field.

"That's our chance!", Fazz said and with this we used Kayashi's confusion and launched into the fight.

It was a short but bloody fight and in the end Kayashi managed to get away seriously injured by using a smoke bomb.

Fazz and I were going to go after him but Really held us back.

"He won't come far and even if he makes it back to Konoki he won't be stupid enough to attack Shine again and he'll be good to scare off other idiots too"

So we let him run and went to the Kage's office to report what happened.

On our way to the Kage Sasuke1010 joined again since she and her student got involved too.

"I'm sorry guys. I was training with my students when Neo suddenly disappeared and when I found him he already got into your way… But don't worry, he'll get a proper punishment!", Sasu told us.

"No problem Sasu, but he was lucky that you were there! And in the end he even became useful for us since he distracted the intruder so we could attack him" I answered grinning and gave my friend a hug.

Soon we arrived at the Kages office and were asked to come in.

Theshadow99 was sitting at her desk and signing some papers when we stepped in so we just stood there silently for a few minutes and waited until she spoke to us.

"So…. What exactly happened?", she asked after a while and put the papers down.

The four of us looked at each other for a second until Really began to sum up what happened.

"Well, Fazzenesa and Yumicho were at the tavern when a Genin, I think his name was Kasado came in and told us that there was an intruder from Konoki, so we went out to get him. When we found him and were going to attack him NeoProxy, the student of Sasuke1010 got in our way by attacking the raider. Sasuke1010 came, saved her student and we attacked the Konokian but in the end he got away".

For a moment no one said a word until the Kage broke the silence.

"I see…. What would you suggest to do as a reaction?", she asked.

Well, that was a surprise.

"You want US to tell you what to do?", I asked unbelieving.

"Yes, didn't you hear me?", she answered without any sign that she was making fun of us.

After a short glance at the others I decided to make a suggestion.

"Well…….. I don't know what the others think but I think we should attack Konoki. Not everyone in Shine at once, but small raiding groups who continuously attack them as a sign that they shouldn't mess around with Shine….", Fazz said which was answered with approving murmuring from us others.

And again….. silence.

"I think… it's worth a try", Theshadow said after a while.

"I want the 4 of you to prepare to head off to Konoki. Make sure that there's pretty much tumult, attack a few Shinobi and come back to Shine after this. You're dismissed for now"

With this we bowed to her and left her office.

As soon as we were on the other side of the door I and Sasu put our arms around Fazz's shoulders and started to laugh.

"Good work Fazz! You just managed to get us the approval to have a little fun in Konoki!", I said still laughing.

"Well, then we should use this chance!", Sasu added and so all of us parted to pack our things for the journey to Konoki.

Thanks to:

Kayashi

And all the other Konokians who let them self getting killed and were used for his FF.


	3. Chapter 2

SW2

Tennisplayer101 (m,Genin)

Dark_D (m, Genin)

Yumicho (f, Chuunin)

Sasuke1010 (f, Jounin)

Fazzenesa (m, Chuunin)

Really (m, Special Jounin) (sorry, I forgot the numbers…. O.o)

Ryukon (m; Special Jounin)

Kasado (m, Genin)

I hope I haven't forgotten anyone. If I have then you'll get my deepest apologies. ^^

*Sasu's POV*

Right after I parted from the others I went to look for my students, especially NeoProxy.

It didn't took long until I found them training near the Kages residence.

_Good kids…. Time to punish them!_

When I got to them Neo looked like he was going to run away, but he remained at his place and waited like a proper Genin would do.

"I just came back from the Kage… She wasn't really pleased when we had to tell her that the work of a two of her Chuunins and a Jounin nearly got destroyed because one of my students thought he could fight a Chuunin from another village!", I said especially loud so it would make Neo and the others think that I'm really angry.

Actually I was pretty happy about the fact that I was allowed to mess around with Konoki but I wouldn't let them know.

"Since my job as your Sensei is to give you a lesson about the life of Shinobis I have to punish you for your misbehavior. And since a real Shinobi works in a team I'll have to punish all three of you"

With this my three little students started groaning. Good.

"I was ordered to go to Konoki in a mission for Shine and in the time I'm gone you will train with Ryukon and believe me, he's not going to make your life peace easy! Any questions? No? Great"

With these last words I left them and went to my home before they could even think of a question.

*Fazz's POV*

After I left the Kage's office with the others I went to the Tavern to get a good drink before I would leave to Konoki.

After all I couldn't remember hearing that there were any good bars in Konoki so I had to do this before I went there.

While I was sitting at the tavern Tennisplayer101, a Genin, came in and walked over to sit next to me.

"Hey Fazzenesa, what's up?", he asked.

_Great._

"Nothing really. Just got rid of a konokian raider and got ordered to annoy the Konokians for a while by the Kage so I'll have to go there in a few days…", I answered truthfully.

"Really?!?! That's great! I want to come with you! Can I?!?!", Tennis begged with big, round puppy eyes.

_Great, just what I needed._

"Uhm…. I don't think that that's a good idea…. You know, the Kage has picked out just a little group and this mission will be pretty dangerous…."

"-No problem! I will try not to be a hindrance for you guys! I'll go and ask Shady if I can come with you!", Tennis said and dashed out to ask the kage if he might come with us.

_Live sucks._

*Really's POV*

Since I had nothing better to do I decided to wander around until I got bored and sat down on a roof and watched the people of Shine.

After some time I nearly fell asleep but just when I was about to doze off something that wouldn't fit into the picture below me catched my eyes.

What was it?

Was it the cabbage-man selling cabbages?

No…

Was it the little AS god-modding down there?

No…..

Was it the burning building and the Konokian standing next to it?

Ding ding ding! Check pot!

So I jumped down, killed the stupid little Chuunin and put out the fire using a water-jutsu.

No big deal.

*Yumicho's POV*

After I left Shady's office I stood around and thought about what to do now.

There were plenty of things to prepare for the journey but where should I start?

Just when I decided to continue standing around until I get a good idea my friend the Genin Dark_D passed by.

"Hey Dark! Wait a minute!", I called out to him.

Just a second later he was standing next to me.

"Hello Yumicho! How are you?", he asked me.

Cute little Genin.

"I'm fine but I could need some help organizing since I have to go on a trip to Konoki…. Would you mind helping me?", I asked REALLY friendly.

"Uhm… sure, why not?"

After this I dragged the poor boy through whole Shine to get whatever I needed and in the end he was loaded with bags.

"Uhm…. Yumicho…. Do you really need all this stuff? Where did you say your trip will go to?", Dark asked breathing heavily and hidden under all the bags.

"Konoki. It's a special mission given to me and a few other Shinobi, but psst… it's all top-secret!", I answered eating an ice while I watched him trying to balance one of the bags on his head.

"Konoki?! Can I come with you?!?! I want to help you on your journey! I can.. carry your stuff and spy for you!", Dark begged with his cute little, teary Genin eyes……..

_Damn…_

"I don't……" , _think that's a good idea_ I wanted to say but I couldn't get it out.

_Dang, stop looking at me with these eyes!!!! I said stop it!!_

"I……" couldn't get the sentence out, the .

"I… think you should ask the kage"

_Ohhhhhh… Damn. -.- Yumicho: 0 - Dark: 1. Seems like he won._

Before I could even blink he was gone, probably heading off to beg Shady to let him come with us.

"She's sooooo going to kill me…."

*theshadow99's POV*

Just when I was going to relax for a while by watching the birds outside the window the door to my office got ripped open and two lightning's…. no, two GENINS stormed into my office.

"KAGE-SAMA!!", both of them shouted at the same time breathing heavily, "WE WANT TO TAKE PART AT THE KONOKI MISSION!!"

After a second I managed to recognize the two as Tennisplayer101 and Dark_D, two of the many Genins in Shine.

"Ok kids, calm down first…. Who told you about the mission?"

_I'm sooo going to kill him or her._

"FAZZENESA/YUMICHO", both of them shouted, simultaneously, what really started to annoy me.

_Oh yes…. They are going to die slow and painful…_

"So…. If I got you right then Fazzenesa and Yumicho told you about the SECRET Konoki mission? And now the two of you want to take part at this mission too? No way…"

_-wait… this could be THE punishment for them…__ Just what I needed…_

"No way that I would NOT grant you this wish! You are allowed to come with them, but don't tell anyone about this Mission, got it? You are dismissed", with this I shove them out of my office and continued to watch the birds outside again.

*Kasado's POV*

Happily I followed my sensei through the whole village and helped her carrying things until we passed the Kages residence.

"Ahm… Kasado, why don't you go and ask the kage if she has something to do for you? A mission or something like this", my sensei said.

_I'm so lucky that I have such a great sensei!_

"Sure Kazeouji-sensei! I'll be back in a few minutes!", I answered happily and parted from her to run to the kage.

Just a minute later I was standing infront of the Kage's office and knocked.

After a while I was ordered in and stood around waiting until the Kage turned around to face me.

"What is it?", theshadow99 asked me.

"Ahm… Kazeouji-sensei sent me to ask if there are any missions for me", I asked nervously.

The Kage seemed to think about it and started to check a few papers until she looked at me again.

"Well, there are no Missions for your rank right now but you could do me a favor and tell Sasuke1010, really, Fazzenesa and Yumicho to come here", she answered and turned around.

_Seems like I'm dismissed…_

With this I left the kage's office and went to fulfill my mission.

It didn't took long until I found the persons I was looking for.

Fazzenesa was sitting at the tavern enjoying his time, really was standing around on the market, Yumicho was on the way to her house and Sasuke1010 was sitting around in her kitchen.

Just a few minutes later I dragged them back to the Kage and knocked to the door again.

"Send them in and wait infront of my office", the kage told me and so I did as I was ordered.

*Fazzenesa*

_I wonder what the Kage wants this time…. But I have a feeling that it's not good__..._

"Can one of you guess why I called you here again?", the kage asked.

_Did the air just start to freeze or why is it suddenly so cold in here?_

Since no one of us said a word theshadow99 continued to speak.

"I just got visited by two Genins who wanted to come with you on your mission"

_Two? I only met tennis…_

"And since this is a SECRET mission I wondered how the GENINS new about it… So, who has an idea how they could have found out about this?"

_Oh… I can see my breath…_

"Ahm…. Well…. I got an idea… I told Dark_D about the mission…."; Yumicho said and looked like a dog who's going to be hit with the newspaper.

"You do know the meaning of "secret mission", right?", the kage said.

"I'm sorry Kage-sama", Yumicho answered.

"And who is responsible for the other Genin?"

_Seems like this was the moment where I would get lynched._

"I think this is my fault…", I answered honestly.

"Well, since the two of you told them there's no other way. You have to take them with you", theshadow99 said.

_Oh shit._

"You want us to take GENINS with us on a mission like THIS?!", Yumicho asked unbelieving.

"I don't want it but I order you to take them with you", the kage answered.

_Great, just what we needed._

"And since it seems like the Kasado has nothing to do you will take him with you too"

_This is getting better and better…_

*Yumicho's POV*

_I want a waffle. _

*Sasu's POV*

_Great, just when I finally got a good reason to get some free time without my students I have to drag three other Genins with me._

"Ahm…. Shady… do you really think that's a good idea? You know, it could become pretty dangerous to take Genins with us…. Just in what kind of trouble we nearly got because one of my students tried to attack the Konokian raider today…..", I tried to convince her to rethink the case.

"Good that you mentioned it. I think this mission will help these Genins to understand what the work of a real Shinobi is like so this is a great possibility for them to experience it themselves", Shady answered.

"You will head off to Konoki tomorrow morning with sunrise. You're dismissed"

With this we were kicked out of her office.

*really's POV*

Sometimes I really have to ask myself if some of the Shinobi in Shine really are THAT stupid and just when I decide: there are always smart and not so smart ones one of the REALLY stupid kind comes along.

Seems like I just became a team with three of that sort.

"Well, I'm off to pack my things. See you tomorrow", I said and left them to continue sitting around and watching Shine.

*Kasado's POV*

While I was waiting outside the office Alarox, another Genin passed by and we started to chat.

"I can't wait until the next Chuunin exam. Just a few weeks more and I'll finally become a Chuunin", Alarox told me happily.

"Yeah, becoming a Chuunin will be great! Then we can do the REALLY cool missions instead of searching cats….", I answered rolling my eyes.

_Stupid cats. Why do they always run away?!_

Just when I was going to speak out my thought the door opened and Sasu, Fazz, Yumi and Really left the kages office.

"Come in", the kage ordered so I hurried inside forgetting to say goodbye to Alarox.

"Since you have nothing better to do I decided to let you take part at a secret mission with the group that just left my office. You will head to Konoki with these 4 and two other Genins tomorrow morning at sunrise. Got it? Then you're dismissed", with this I got thrown out again still unbelieving what I just heard.

"So, what did she want?", Alarox asked curiously.

"I'll attend a secret mission", I said dumbstruck.

_Ooops…I probably shouldn't have said that._

*Yumi's POV*

_I still want a waffle._


End file.
